With the development of computer and network related technologies, more users (e.g., sellers and buyers) participate in e-commerce activities or events. For example, sellers may attempt to sell products (e.g., cameras and/or camera accessories) to buyers via networks (e.g., the Internet). However, in many situations, sellers may not provide buyers with efficient or convenient approaches to finding products that are attractive to buyers.